In a conventional elevator apparatus, a car guide rail is disposed in a space between a car and a wall of a hoistway. Further, a counterweight is disposed in a space behind the car guide rail within the hoistway. Moreover, a hoisting machine is disposed in a space in front of the car guide rail within the hoistway.
Patent Document 1: JP 09-165163 A